Legacy of Light and Shadow
by Endless Agony
Summary: Thorin Darkslayer and Aithne the Hunter set off to slay the Betrayer and Lord of Outlands, Illidan Stormrage.


_**I DO NOT OWN WARCRAFT** _

* * *

Thorin Darkslayer sat in a dark corner under the stairs in the common room of the Pig and Whistle Tavern, his whetstone making a soft sound as he sharpened his silver sword as he awaited his childhood friend Aithne. They had heard word that the alliance in Shadowmoon Valley needed help with the Demon _Illidan_ Stormrage, the two decided to put together a team to defeat the self proclaimed "Ruler of Outlands"

Tired and sore Aithne rode into Stormwind city on her horse, a warhorse that once belonged to her father, the long and vicious ride from the Western Plaugelands. Not recalling where the inn that the message that Thorin sent her was she stopped by a guard and asked him where it was. And then continued to ride to the Old District of Stormwind and dismounted outside of the inn. Her lioness Fang sniffed the air and caught the scent of the young paladin and ran to him, licking his bearded face as she jumped on him. "Ah Aithne! How I missed you." He said pushing the large cat off his chest and pulled the hunter into an embrace.

"Oh Thorin" She whispered into his ear before she softly bit his earlobe playfully. Pulling out of the hug, she sat near him and lied her ebony bow on the table. Aithne opened her Netherweave bag, pulled out a slab of raw steak wrapped in paper and tossed it to Fang after she unwrapped it. "So... did you get any allies who would come to help use on in our endeavor?"

Laughing the paladin stood, walked to the bar and ordered a flagon of mead and a bottle of Lagrave Stout and gave the barkeep 2 gold coins. Back at the table Thorin gave Aithne the bottle of wine and took a long drought out of his flagon. "A druid and a warrior, they will meet us in Shadowmoon... You, my friend?" Downing his flagon he waved to the inn maiden to bring him another.

"Yes..." Aithne said mysteriously as she sipped the last of her wine and softly scratched her white furred feline behind her ears. The two humans stood, walked out of the building and to the stables beside the Command Center and mounted their horses, Aithne her warhorse and the paladin his charger, then rode to the Mage Tower. Once there they payed a mage to give them a portal to Shattrathin exchange for 10 golden coins, as the two stepped into the portal they felt a falling sensation as they entered the rip in the Twisting Nether.

Almost instantly appeared in the Terrace of Light still on top of their mounts. Thorin looked at a map he pulled out of the pouch on his belt, and said two words before spurring his golden armored horse into a gallop " South East..." Confused but not wishing to be left behind, Aithne quickly rode after him on her horse that bore silver armor. They rode up the ramps to one of the bridges that led out of the Naaru city, and then continued south through the forest of green trees for around half an hour until a blood elf jumped out of the bushes with a demon with her and attacked to companions.

Jumping off of his horse Thorin shouted " Light grant me the power to purge this world of evil!" as the words left he mouth his blade began to glow with holy light. Stabbing the blade into the earth, tendrils of golden light washed of the ground in 10 yards in each direction and burnt the demon and her master with the power of the Holy Light.

Following her friend's lead Aithne nocked an arrow and fired it at the blood elf, as the projectile hit the elf in her shoulder Fang leapt on her and ripped her throat out effortlessly as Thorin's light imbued blade sliced through the demon's neck. Seeing more blood elves with the demonic creatures in a village beside the road, Thorin walked up to the gate only for more demons and warlocks to attack him. Aithne let loose ten arrows at once as Thorin called upon the Light once more to aid him, spears of light shot from his raised shield into the bodies of the demons surrounding him as he yelled "_Divina Lux!_" in the language of the Light.

Fighting their way through the village, killing every demon and warlock in sight, the two saw a human-like bear with red and white fur fighting a Felguard with her bare hands. The large red skinned demon evidently having the upper hand, righteous fury seethed within the paladin as he whispered "_Celerius Luce!_" and charged, a trail of light behind him as he ran faster then humanly possible to strike the demon with his blessed sword, the glowing blade leaving a long and blackened laceration across the demon's chest.

The demonic humanoid roared the words "_Katra zil shukil_ "in his demonic language as he swung his large two handed sword at Thorin, who raised his shield and blocked most of the attack, the tip of the blade ran along his cheek leaving a wickedly shaped wound. Aithne quickly let loose five arrows rapidly into the fiend's broad bare chest as she ran forward to the bleeding pandaren, and gave her a healing potion from her bags. At her command the lioness ran at the Felguard, biting and clawing the unarmored thighs, the only unarmored part of his body below the waist, it's black blood staining the cat's silvery fur.

The monk nodding her thanks laughed and leapt into battle again, striking the demon with paws that appeared to be red-orange blurs as they struck the Felguard's armored head. Then swiftly lashing out with her twin katanas, cleaving deep wounds in it's neck and stomach. As the dieing demon fell, the pandaren ripped her blades out of the fiend and wiped them on her black leggings before sheathing them. Bowing to the paladin and hunter that saved her from certain death.

Thorin knelt briefly before her and stood saying "I am known as Thorin Darkslayer and this young lady here is Aithne."

The monk laughed and whispered "I am Hikari..." shyly before passing out from the blood loss from the wounds that the potion did not mend. Not wishing to leave her in the wilderness alone the paladin tied her to her mount and they continued south.

* * *

**I decided to use Latin as the language spoken by those who follow the Holy Light... Because honesty I didn't feel like creating an entire language for a fan fiction.**


End file.
